


So You Had a Bad Day

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [35]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: No plot, just Jim’s had a bad day at the Academy, and Chris knows how to make it all better. Don’t own them.





	So You Had a Bad Day

Jim sighed beneath Chris’ strong hands. His head buried in the pillow. It had been a bad day. He’d gotten a “B” in Calculus, a course he’d aced in high school. He’d gotten yelled at by a Vulcan. Well, as close as a Vulcan could get to yelling at anybody. And then Admiral Marcus had yelled at him because his brass wasn’t polished to his satisfaction. Thank god it was Friday. That was why he was lying butt naked, and face down in Chris’ bed. Oh, he was also getting a massage.

“You like?” Chris asked with a laugh.

“You’re the best,” Jim mumbled into the pillow.

Chris slapped a buttock playfully before returning to his back. Chris had to admit the muscles were all knotted. “T’Rin really got to you, didn’t she?”

“She didn’t say a word!” Jim cried. “I don’t even know what I did!”

“You’re not the first person, Jim,” Chris told him as he kissed the nape of his neck. “You’re spending the weekend?” It wasn’t really a question.

“Yeah, Bones is having one of his girlfriends over,” Jim muttered.

“’One’ of his girlfriends?” Chris asked with a laugh. “Does she know of the, what, nine others?”

“Six, I think. No, not for me to tell,” Jim said as Chris lay down next to him on his side and manhandled him into his arm facing him. “I love you,” Jim breathed. Chris kissed him, a soft kiss that put everything Jim meant to him. Chris reached between them and fondled Jim. Jim groaned as Chris’ touch coursed through his body.

Chris pulled one of Jim’s legs over his and pushed his way into Jim’s body. Jim shuddered at the intrusion. Chris plunged his tongue inside Jim’s mouth as his cock pushed in and out of his body. He felt Jim’s body shiver as his muscles clenched around his cock. Jim threw his head back and couldn’t stop the gasps issued from his mouth. Chris loved moments like this. Jim didn’t have many bad days, he tended to meet and exceed every expectation given him at the Academy. They were a lot considering who his father was. Jim shuddered as he came between them. Chris followed soon after.

“Better?” Chris asked as he withdrew from his body.

“Getting there,” Jim said with a gleam in his eyes. He knew there was more where that came from as the weekend proceeded. And he would love every minute of it.


End file.
